lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Lexx Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. Wiki theme What happened to old design of LEXX Wikia? I remember year or two earlier it had less generic design. Voodooman 18:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :All wikia sites were forced to change to a new skin a couple of months ago. Unfortunately this also meant that the customizations we had here no longer took effect, since the custom styles were in a different skin namespace. Someone will need to figure out some nice style changes for the new skin. -- Bovineone 01:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I can do this, like i did here for example (spam) but i dont have required rights to edit design of Wikia. Who can give me rights to do this? :Voodooman 13:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Time for new wallpaper? If anyone is good with html/coding please feel free to add a new wallpaper for the site, the generic wiki background is a little bland. L.B. 09:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC)LexxBlix :I've been thinking of trying my hand at this as I've a background in web-design; the main issue is finding suitable images if we're looking for a picture background, otherwise I can definitely do a stylesheet for changing colours. I don't suppose anyone knows if there's a sandbox mode or environment for working on a site's HTML/CSS, so I could avoid messing things up? -- Haravikk 09:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do new design, look what i did with design of ex lexxfans known now as littlexx forums http://littlelexx.net/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=19&t=3217 i would also like to give this wikia a more lexxian sudomain at http://wikia.lexxtv.com to make part of one big community. Just give me access to theme designer and ill start. --Voodooman 13:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::A new wikia theme would be nice, but I don't really know much about how themes are supposed to be done on wikia. I've made some mediawiki skins elsewhere but they all required some modifications of the underlying PHP files in the skins directory. Maybe there is some documentation on wikia.com someplace? I did find an official Wikia Content Team that will help out with this, but we will need to reduce the number of our articles marked with "stub" first. The offer of the subdomain is nice, but I think it might be better to maintain independence from your series revival effort since this wiki currently tries to only cover "canon" in-universe material. -- Bovineone 03:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) An idea for the Light/Dark Zone pages After reading through some of the character pages and re-watching seasons 2 & 3 (starting on 4) I discovered something that has yet to be discussed here on the Lexx wiki. The Dark Zone and Light Zone are parallel universes (that we already knew) BUT the reincarnation of one being from one side of the universe to the other (or entirely new universe altogether) is a big theme from season 3 and on (I say 3 - because that's when a majority of the Season 2 characters returned under similar/different roles.) I think we should consider merging the Light and Dark Zone pages and include the reincarnation theme, I can understand it being unnoticeable if one didn't recall any of the 1-episode characters from Season 2, but quite a few have ended up reincarnating on Earth (and Fire/Water before that). It also seems that the choices made by the characters did not affect which world they would end up on as Fifi from Season 2 wound up on Water despite being a complete sleazeball, but that with the destruction of Water & Fire, Earth was (maybe) the only place left for them to reincarnate (they could have alternate personalties floating around on some other planet in the Light Zone or another dimension/universe entirely.) I would do the merge/move myself but at the moment I do not have an actual computer to use so it makes editing pages a lot more difficult. What do you guys think? L.B. 01:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : I think it might make more sense to create a new article called "Reincarnation" and linking to it from both pages (and others) allowing us to write about such revelations there, rather than using that as a reason to merging Light and Dark. -- Bovineone 01:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I've gone ahead and created an initial version at Reincarnated Characters since that is the name of the category that already exists. Feel free to expand that article with additional text. -- Bovineone 04:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with separating it rather than merging the Light and Dark zones, as the reincarnation of characters from the light zone into the dark zone is largely a consequence of Water and Fire being Heaven and Hell for both universes, rather than a characteristic of the two universes themselves. And characters on Earth are those released from Water and Fire as a result of their destruction, and presumably because Earth is the nearest planet (and the fact that most of season 4 is really badly written doesn't help) -- Haravikk 09:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay that actually makes more sense, it was kind of sort of what I was thinking but at the time I was having trouble wording it correctly. I like the reincarnated characters page. My thinking was that Fire & Water were/is tied to Earth (and possibly other planets) somehow - I believe(d) that the Light & Dark Zones have a similar correlation but I'm having trouble finding characters who were recinarnated from Season 1 (I think Zev was the only one but she didn't "wake up" as the others did - she did more or less reincarnate into a different person but with the same memories so I wonder if that could count? Maybe just a notice at the foot of the reincarnated characters page?) L.B. 22:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC)